Human
Humans are one of the sentient species of Earth, along with the Fae. Human civilization is much younger than the Fae, but by how much has not been stated. The majority of humanity lives largely unaware of the secret existence of the Fae among them. While humans like to see themselves as the dominant species on the planet, humans are the natural prey of most Fae and are predominantly treated by Fae as humans treat animals: as food, pets, or beasts of burden. Only a small contingent of progressive Fae seek to treat humans as significant beings deserving respect. The Blood Laws that govern the Fae dictate that the few humans allowed to be aware of them are to be claimed as the property of Fae. The gods and goddesses worshipped by ancient human civilizations were actually Fae. These Ancients fed from both fear of them by humans and their adulation of them. Humans in the Fae universe In the Light Fae clan, some humans are property of The Ash. Dr. Lauren Lewis, a human scientist and physician, is owned as a pledged servant. As ward of The Ash she wears a medallion around her neck as the symbol of ownership. After Lachlan won leadership of the Light and was crowned Ash, he referred to her as "chattel" (Scream a Little Dream); however, although Lauren is human property she is considered The Ash's "own chief medical officer" (Hail, Hale). Some Fae keep humans as pets, treating them as faithful companions but denying them the same rights and liberties enjoyed by Fae. Any Fae can claim a human by verbally pledging to take responsibility for that human (Where There's a Will, There's a Fae). Kenzi, a human, was claimed as a pet by Bo to protect her from the Fae, but Bo does not consider Kenzi her property. The Fae within Bo's close circle know that Kenzi is free to come and go as she chooses. Bo doesn't believe in slavery and allows Kenzi to be herself. Human/Fae interspecies Sex and Romance Except for Under Fae, Fae and humans have compatible body types for sexual relations, and sexual and romantic relationships do sometimes develop. Due to the lower status of humans in Fae society, however, it is considered extremely distasteful for Fae to date or have sex with humans. The exception being the feeding on human through sexual interaction, as Bo sometimes does. If a human and Fae interbreed the resulting children do not inherit Fae powers. Under the rules that govern all Fae, human children of Fae cannot know about their Fae parent, and Fae parents are discouraged from having contact with their human children (Where There's a Will, There's a Fae). However, some exceptions have been made. Massimo is the result of "a weak moment" his mother, Evony Fleurette Marquise, had with a human (Dark Horse). Although he was born human, Massimo was raised by Vex as his foster parent and allowed to know about the Dark Fae, and the identity of his mother; eventually becoming The Druid of the Dark clan. It is illegal for Fae to marry their human pets, and deemed treasonous and punishable by death for any Fae to choose a human over their clan, as Lou Ann did (Vexed). Ancient Fae preceded the Blood Laws and division of Fae into Light and Dark clans, and as such are beholden to only their own rules and desires. A Heraclid is a human descendant of Hercules and a mutation with exceptional genes that make them strong, fast, and incredibly resilient (Clear Eyes, Fae Hearts). Secrecy It is an understood rule within the Fae world that humanity must not know about them. Humans that discover the Fae are said to have their memories altered by the Light Fae. While it is not stated how the Dark Fae deal with unclaimed humans who become aware of them, it can be concluded that the Dark either tamper with their memories or kill them. Human/Fae species transmutation Human and Fae DNA can be mutated and hybrids created from it, as Lauren did to Dr. Isaac Taft (Those Who Wander). Fae chromosomes can also be inversed and a Fae transformed into human, as she did to The Morrigan (Origin). Terrorists In Hail, Hale, The Morrigan pronounced that all humans claimed by Fae were to be regarded as terrorists: After vials were placed inside a laboratory refrigerator, someone wearing a lab coat grabbed two and as the person hid them inside the jacket, a black gun held in a holster was visible. A bartender at The Dal later emptied one of the vials into Dyson's drink. Dr. Isaac Taft had him drugged with a neurotoxin that rendered Dyson unconscious and able to be captured by guards disguised as paramedics. When the empty vial was found, the name of "Dr. Lauren Lewis" was on its label, and Lauren was blamed for supplying the "poison" used to drug Dyson with. Upon urging by The Morrigan, the Elders approved her motion declaring that all claimed humans in the territory would be considered terrorists and enemies of the Fae. She had Kenzi arrested as the claimed human of Bo, declared her an "Enemy of the State", and held until a date of execution was decided. In Lost Girl: The Game Quotes * THE ASH: She's as ignorant as a human. – to The Morrigan (about Bo) (It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World * BO: Where I go, she goes. TRICK: You're claiming her? BO: Yes. TRICK: The girl is with her! Understand, she's your responsibility from this point on. – (about Kenzi) (Where There's a Will, There's a Fae) * WILL: She was beautiful, even for a human. – to Bo and Kenzi (about Ellie, human he had a romantic night with) (Where There's a Will, There's a Fae) * OLIVIA: Sex with a human. It's beneath us. I feel dirty by association. – to Bo (Faetal Attraction) * TRICK: Humans are for feeding off of; not wearing. – to Bo and Kenzi (Dead Lucky) * LAUREN: Human physiology is completely different from Fae. – to Bo (Food for Thought) * TRICK: Most of us feed on the humans in some way. Their blood, energy, emotion. It’s the nature of Fae. – to Bo (Vexed) * BO: Hey, Lauren has one of these around her neck. What is it? Some kind of amulet? TRICK: Lauren? She's ward of The Ash. She wears his mark. BO: Because she works for him. TRICK: Fae Elders don't employ humans. They own them. In return for their protection. – (about Lauren's medallion) (Vexed) * TRICK: The easiest vessels for Fae to draw from are always humans. – to Bo (about energy source of sex and joy essence) (Something Wicked This Fae Comes) * THE BLACKTHORN: Humans are food. We eat from them, or we die. Now the Dark Fae, they tend to kill for pleasure. Not just need. – (I Fought the Fae (and the Fae Won)) * LACHLAN: As the new Ash, all the old Ash's chattel is passed to me. 'Means everything from the lab...including you. – to Lauren (Scream a Little Dream) * TORI: I've never met a claimed human that's just allowed to run free. – to Kenzi (Death Didn't Become Him) * VAL SANTIAGO: Wash the silverware the human uses at least twice. – to Fae maid (The Girl Who Fae'd With Fire) * THE GLAIVE: Unlike our human counterparts, Fae women have held positions of power and importance for centuries....we historically have been treated as equals. – (Truth and Consequences) * THE NORN: How dare you bring this. My dwelling has never been soiled by a human presence. – to Dyson (about Kenzi) (Into the Dark) * SYLVIE: You're human? JOBINA: I knew you're too pretty to be Skunk Ape. – to Lauren (Caged Fae) * BO: Time to go, human lover. – to Lauren (Caged Fae) * EUNICE (WEAVER): Tricky baby, you owe me a private dinner 'cause I don't work with filthy humans...ever. – (about seeing what haunts Kenzi's friend, Aussie) (SubterrFaenean) * THE MORRIGAN: From this day forward all humans, claimed or under the employ of the Fae, in this territory, will be considered terrorists. Enemies of the One True State. – (Hail, Hale) * THE MORRIGAN: I've never understood you humans, but you are fun to play with. – to Lauren (Origin) * EVONY FLEURETTE MARQUISE: A weak moment with a human led to birthing an infection. – to Dyson and Kenzi (about Massimo) (Dark Horse) * KENZI: I can't keep being the lost human in the Fae world trying to be Fae. – to Bo (Like Hell Pt.2) * ZEE: Do you think we care who Clay spends his time with? We are so above that. It's these unevolved humans who seem to care so much. – to Bo (about Clay being Gay) (Clear Eyes, Fae Hearts) * HERATIO: This damn human body. I'll be back for yours. – to Alicia Welles (Here Comes the Night) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5